A royal affair
by alibob687
Summary: Princess Coralie and Prince Jon cordially invite you to their wedding night? Smutty one-shot with Ambrose as a Prince. Co-written. rated M


**A/N one shot with smuttiness. Nuff Said...**

The life of princess Coralie was simple; smile, nod, mind the men, know your place, and try to be married and produce an heir before your sisters. Easy, right?

Her father, the king, was a very powerful ruler; he ruled their land with an iron fist and was feared by most. His armies were stronger, his cities were thriving, and he was well respected. But, he was most well known for his stunningly beautiful daughters.

King Henry had four daughters. His eldest, Saraya-Paige was a gothic beauty. She had milky white skin and hair as black as pitch. Although she was beautiful, she was very grave, sombre, and depressing, so she didn't attract many suitors. Which, to her sisters' dismay, meant that until she was married, they could not be introduced to the public.

The second eldest was Eva-Marie. She was the product of a fling that the king had had with one of the foreign maids, so she stood apart from the rest. She had naturally tan skin, big gold eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She was such a slut that it was easy to believe that she was the daughter of a whore.

The second youngest was nothing special. She was plain, and yet there was a glimmer and warmth about her eyes that drew you to her. She had medium skin and brown hair, which was always back in a bun. This was Lily.

Coralie was breath taking. At only 18, she was already considered a major threat to her sisters. She was not very tall, only about five foot 2" and she hadn't grown in years. She had porcelain skin, ocean blue eyes, and golden chestnut hair that hung in curls down to the middle of her back. Even though she was five foot, she weighed just under 100 pounds and was very petite. She had round, perky breasts that you just wanted to cup and kiss, and a cute little ass that could give a dog a bone. Sadly for her, they didn't expect her to be seen by a man until she was well past her prime.

Her father, realizing this, was growing impatient with Saraya. No matter how many men he threw at her, how many balls he took her too, and no matter how well taught she was, her gloomy attitude and demeanor was too much to tempt any sane man.  
"Saraya" He said firmly as he walked through the garden with his daughter, "It is time that you were wed! You are nearly twenty four years old, and your sisters need to be seen if they can have a chance to wed, please Saraya I am bringing an old friend over with his son. I would like very much if you two were married."  
"Dad," She groaned, "I'm not good enough for this stuff! Why can't we just get the others out into society and let that be the end of it!"

"Saraya!" He shouted gruffly as he slapped her, "I want to hear no suck talk! He is a prince, and his father is more powerful. They are on their way, and what's done is done. You must marry him!"  
Saraya just buried her face in her hands and wept as she felt her tears sting the red hand print on her face.

"Simon," The king grinned as the other entered the room.  
"Henry," Simon grinned.  
They embraced briefly, and they held each other at arms length. They looked each other up and down, and Henry sighed, "It's been too long."  
"I agree," Simon said as he remembered his manners and introduced his son, "Henry, this is my son, Jonathan."  
"Hello, Jonathan," Henry shook his hand, revelling in the man's firm hand shake, "It's very nice to meet you. Last time I met you you were just a little boy! Now look at you!"  
There wasn't a person who DIDN'T want to look at him! He stood over six feet tall with slightly curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He had strong, broad shoulders. He was a quiet man, but at only 23 years old, his father hoped he would grow out of it.

"So," Simon said as he sat down in one of the nearest chairs, "About this daughter of yours-"  
"Saraya" Henry suggested.  
"Yes Saraya" Simon continued, "May we meet this young lady? Jon is impatient to see his bride!"  
"Go ahead and bring her out!" Henry shouted to the maid.  
They brought out the struggling and angry Saraya. She glared at the guests through her dishevelled hair, and Jon was slightly disgusted by her appearance.  
"Saraya-Paige!" Henry scolded, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
"I won't do it!" She cried, "You are my father! You can't just sell me like a whore! I'm not yours to give away whenever you want to!"  
"Get her out of my sight!" He ordered the maids.  
Fear entered her eyes, and she begged, "No, please, dad, no! You can't do this! I'll do it! Just let me stay, I'll do it!"  
"It's too late," He said as he turned from her, "Goodbye, Saraya."  
Simon shook his head as the screaming girl was removed from the room. He sighed, saying, "Well, Jon, it's a good thing we saw that!"  
"Don't worry, Jon," Henry laughed as he sat down, "I have three more. Bring out Eva!"  
"Eva?" Simon looked at his son, who still showed little interest, but remained reserved, "That's a pretty name!"  
Eva walked into the room on her own, wearing her skimpiest, trampiest dress. The bodice was a thin corset, so you could see her nipples through the fabric. Her breasts were pressed firmly upward, and her gorgeous shape was flattered. The colour made her beautiful eyes shine, and she had never looked more stunning. Jon perked slightly at her entrance, and she crossed the room to where he was seated.  
She sat as close to him as possible, and he slumped in his seat as he realized with disappointment that she was nothing but a slut.  
"Jonathan," She said in a sexy voice as she ran her hand along his thigh towards his unaroused dick.

"I'll be back in a while," He said with annoyance as he left the room quickly. He walked down the corridor and sighed this wasn't going well. His father had been pressuring him lately, and he knew that he was going to have to marry her. He leaned against a pillar and admired the landscape with boredom. The green, rolling hills against the blue sky was very picturesque.  
"What's that?" He wondered aloud as he watched a moving object against the horizon. The running horse moved quickly around the hills, and the laughing girl on the mare's back was weightless. Her chestnut curls flew behind her, and her strong legs held her balanced, even with no saddle. She laughed wildly into the wind as one of her friends chased her swiftly. She was carefree and beaming, and he smiled just watching her.  
"Jon," Simon said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Are you okay? Why don't you come back inside."  
"Okay,"  
As he sat back down, he couldn't stop thinking of her. He thought of that laughing mouth that he longed to kiss. He wanted to sweep her off of the horse and hold her as hard as he could. He wanted to be between her legs, a part of her, completely entwined with her.  
"Jon?" Henry snapped his fingers in front of his face, "You there?" "Yes," He laughed, "I am. What were you saying?"  
"I was asking if you would have my daughter," He repeated.  
"Eva?" Jon asked with confusion.  
"Yes," Henry chuckled loudly.

"Well-" Jon thought of the carefree girl, and compared her to the slut sitting next to him, "I-I-I-"  
The doors opposite of the room burst open, and the laughing girl that he had seen ran wildly through, looking over her shoulder to watch her friend's progress as she did. He watched her run, feeling himself grow hard. To his dismay, she ran straight through the room and down an adjoining corridor.  
When the room was silent once more, Liam stood to his feet. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to let them know what it was.  
"Her," He said as he stood to his feet and pointed down the hallway, "I want her."  
"No," Henry shook his head, "Eva-"  
"I. Want. Her." He said firmly.  
"You can't have her!" Eva cried, "She is the youngest! I am the eldest now that Saraya is gone, so you must marry me!"  
"No!" Jon shouted at her, sending her back to her chair, "I will have her and no other! You have two options; you can either give her to me, or we can burn your castle to the ground and take her by force!"  
Henry's veins bulged and he ground his teeth in anger, but Simon warned him with his eyes to back down.  
Coralie came dashing back through the room, and Henry caught her arm as she ran past.  
"Father," She squealed with surprise.  
Her father was silent with anger as he explained to her, "You need to prepare to leave."  
"Why," She asked with a curious smile, "Am I going to the seaside?!"  
"No," He said quietly, "You are going with these men."  
"Why?" "Because," He said with pain, "Because you belong to him now," He said as he motioned towards Jon, who undressed her with his eyes, "You belong to Jon."

It was the night of their honeymoon, and Coralie waited in fear of what would happen when the stranger who was her husband would arrive. She had been literally drug away from her home to become the princess of this new, strange country. She no longer had green hills to roam, no longer had the freedom, and no longer had her sisters to guide her.

I sat on the bed, my chin resting on her knees. I hugged them to my chest as I stared at the door with fearful anticipation.  
The doors opened, and my husband walked in. I watched him cautiously from the bed, and shifted my position, preparing to bolt at any moment.  
He sat on the opposite side of the bed, and I was ready to make a run for it at any moment. But, he didn't touch me, he just looked at me and said quietly, "Hello, Coralie."  
He watched my chest heave up and down, and he saw how frightened I was. He asked in a whisper, "How old are you?"  
"I just turned 18."  
He nodded, "I'm sorry. I know you must be scared, but, please, don't be. I know that when I took you away I took you from your home, the people that you love, and everything that you know, but, please, just give me a chance, Cora."  
I felt my heart soften towards him, and relaxed, "Okay."  
He smiled broadly, and scooted closer to the side of the bed on which he stood. When he was close enough, I tilted my face to his, and he searched my eyes with disbelief.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked while he gazed into my eyes.  
"Umm ok" I whispered before our lips met.  
He thought he could die right then and be completely happy. To his surprise, I opened my mouth easily to his probing tongue, and he pushed my shoulders back into the sheets.  
He kissed my neck with hunger and need. I couldn't help but moan softly and I pushed my hips up subconsciously as I grew a little horny.  
He cupped my breast in his hand and massaged the nipple gently. It was the first time one of my intimate areas had ever been touched by a man, and I squealed with shock.  
I stood to my feet and he did the same. He kissed me passionately, stopping briefly once to lift my night gown over my head. He slipped me out of my panties, and I helped him out of his shirt as he took off his pants, his cock springing up once it was free.  
I stared at it. I had never seen a man's penis before, and the size of it actually scared me.  
"Are you going to put that inside me?"  
"Only if you want me to."  
He drank in the sight of my hot young body. My hair hung around my face, which was sprinkled with an embarrassed blush. Those white round breasts were perfect, and her little pink nipples stood firm from the shock of the cool night air. Beneath her breasts, her ribcage amazed him. It was too delicate! After that, she got smaller. He could fit his hands around her waist easily and without her wearing a corset. Then her hips widened, showing her fertility and making her look amazingly sexy. Her legs were perfectly proportioned to her body, and the way that she stood reminded him of a doe.  
"You are so beautiful," He groaned as he held me, devouring me with his mouth and hands. He pushed me back onto the bed, searching my mouth with his tongue and sliding his large hand down my side. He massaged my thigh, and cupped my sex gently, feeling how soaking hot and wet I was for him.

He spread my legs to look at me, and I blocked my pussy from his eyes with my hands. He looked up at me with confusion and saw my red face.  
"I don't want you to see me like this,"  
He leaned down to kiss me gently before he whispered in my ear, "That's okay."  
He rubbed my pussy with the tip of his cock, and he felt me inhale sharply.  
"You okay?"  
"There's no way you're going to fit! "You'll tear me in two!"  
He placed his hands on both sides of my head to that his face was directly above mine, and he promised, "I'll be as gentle as possible, and you'll widen for me. It'll only hurt at first, I promise."  
I nodded and said with a gulp, "Okay, I trust you."  
He pushed himself in until he could feel his head nestled up against my virginity.  
"You ready?" "Yes."  
He pushed in with a grunt, and I screamed I couldn't help it.  
"That hurt!"  
"I told you it would hurt at first," He explained hastily, "I swear, it won't hurt after this."  
I led back down, and he pushed himself inside of me, inching inside of me slowly so that he wouldn't hurt me. He could barely hold back!  
I felt his balls against my ass, and I had to ask him hesitantly, "Is it all the way in?"  
He laughed, "Yes, it is."  
He pulled out, then pushed himself back in faster. I moaned, then reddened with shame. He grunted as he thrust in again, and I stopped quelling my moans after that.

I held onto his forearm and dug my nails into his flesh slightly, which made him horny as hell. He leaned down to kiss me, and he massaged my nipple between his forefinger and thumb as he picked up his pace.  
"This feels so good,"  
"I think I'm gonna cum soon, Princess

He moved his hand down to rub my clit, and it drove me over the edge. I bit into where his neck met his shoulder, and between that and the sensation of my pussy milking him, he came inside me, shooting loads of his seed into my eager belly.  
I moaned one last time, then went limp in his arms. He wasn't too far from doing the same, but he managed to pull the blankets over us both before wrapping his strong arms around me and going to sleep.

The end.

Paige as the gothic beauty and Eva-Marie as the slut obviously right! Other two are OC's.

As always I own absolutely nothing

 **Please review it would seriously make my day :)**


End file.
